


Detour

by moondoor_majesty



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoor_majesty/pseuds/moondoor_majesty
Summary: In which Vala and Elizabeth find themselves cold, wet, and camping... and also, with the relative backstories of people who live in the Dragon Age universe. Yes, I'm absurdly proud of this stupid little thing. Written for femslash100's AU Drabble Cycle table, years back.
Relationships: Vala Mal Doran/Elizabeth Weir
Kudos: 3





	Detour

She’d had two options. Vala could trek through possibly the coldest place in all of Thedas and try not to get killed by Red Templars – or, she could accompany one of the Inquisitor’s advisers on a diplomatic mission to Tevinter.  
  
(She could have stayed at Skyhold, too – but, unless she felt like whacking her daggers against one of Cameron’s dummies, or hearing Daniel complain about the ‘historically inaccurate’ library, there really wasn’t a lot to _do_ , there.)  
  
So, city of magisters and, hopefully, at least a few poorly-guarded and very valuable artifacts it was.  
  
At least, it was _supposed_ to be. Currently, she and Elizabeth Weir were huddled under a not-remotely-waterproof tent, absolutely nowhere near Tevinter.  
  
“Since when did part of the Imperial Highway fall under the control of whichever darkspawn had the biggest axe?” Elizabeth shifted in closer, abandoning her attempt to start a fire with a damp blade and a damp rock, on damp wood.  
  
“The important thing is, we killed it,” Vala tried, only half-believing the sentiment, herself. “... After its friends stole all of our food, and maps, and coin.”  
  
The diplomat pillowed her head on the rogue’s shoulder, shivering. “We should have brought a mage.”  
  
“I don’t need magic to keep you warm.” An idea sparked.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Vala’s hands slipped beneath layers of fabric more drenched than her own, finding soft skin that heated to her touch. “Keeping noblewomen from freezing to death is specialty of mine.”  
  
“I’m not _that_ noble.”  
  
“But you are cold.”  
  
“True.”


End file.
